


Where Love Dwells

by Draquete



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, based on my threads with salvation-ink from tumblr, it is unbetaed therefore i apologize for any typos, me trying to english, still have powers, this is part of a universe of ours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik go to Pietro's first baseball match ▬ he loses. Charles is an excited parent, Erik is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Love Dwells

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for Jamie (aka salvation-ink from tumblr), based off some of our threads, where the twins and Lorna are Charles and Erik's children. She won my giveaway, first place, so she got a drabble (this is bigger than a drabble, yet small enough to be considered a small prize). I hope you all like it. Also based on this post on tumblr: http://emmaz0n.tumblr.com/post/86121073727/the-question-is-who-in-your-otp-is-the.

**Where love dwells**

“I can’t believe it our baby boy is going to his first competition! And it’s not related to running.” Charles said, enthusiastically. To be honest, he would rather his son to partake in games such as football, but the boy entered the baseball team, and although Charles was American, he didn’t like this sport at all. It had never had the expected appeal for him, but if his son liked it, what could he do but cheer for him?

“There’s a moment they have to run and ▬” Erik started, but then noticed the puzzled face of his husband and chose to stop right there. Apparently, Charles wouldn’t understand baseball even if he was paid to learn. “Anyway…” Erik continued, then. “Have you checked with Raven if she can babysit Lorna while we’re at it?” Charles scoffed then, pouting.

“Yes. She said she would, after throwing a fuss for not being at Pietro’s first game.” But he needed her, and if she went, someone would have to take care of both Lorna and Kurt, and Charles hated to be a nuisance. “She’s also agreed to babysit next week for Wanda’s first ballet presentation.” And at that, he smiled. Charles could be humble, but it was impossible to take the rich boy out of what he had been raised to. Charles loved ballet, and opera, and musicals, and anything related to theatre, really. And while Erik thought it was endearing, he used to take naps whenever Charles managed to drag him to a play.

“Yes. That.” Erik was proud ▬ of course he was, mainly because Wanda got the centre-front place, and apparently it was the best place to be ▬ but Erik hoped he wouldn’t sleep this time. “Are they ready, anyway?” Charles checked mentally before nodding. “Then let’s go.” Erik hated to be late and Charles nodded again, nudging at his children’s minds to let them know they were leaving.

Pietro and Wanda awere already by the car when Erik and Charles arrived, and Charles ushered the kids inside while Erik started the car. Once all of them were seated and ready, Erik drove to the kid’s school, back in New York City. The trip was long, but Pietro was excited, and he spoke far too fast sometimes and the others couldn’t keep up, and they sang songs, and played games, all the while Erik only smiling at them and focusing on the ride.

When they finally arrived at the school, some parents were already there too, but it’s clear the game hadn’t started yet. Pietro squealed as they approached the field because he saw his team mates. They turned and smiled, waving at him to make him come closer. With a quick bye, Pietro ran after them, not at full speed, but still fast enough to make some people look. Wanda was looking a little bored, hand in hand with both her fathers as they made their way to sit.

Almost one hour later, the game finally started. Charles cheered loudly, getting on his feet and screaming whenever he saw Pietro do anything ▬ be it to run to a position, or hit the ball with the bat. Erik, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes off of the game, but his excitement was more restrained than Charles’. Wanda was bored, although she did cheer when Pietro hit the ball or when he threw it.

At the end of the game, Pietro’s team lost, and the boy was at the verge of crying when he came to his parents and sister. Charles crouched on the floor, opening his arms to him. “Oh, darling, no need to get sad. You gave your best and you were amazing there.” Pietro looked at his dad and nodded, as if he understood, but he was still sad. “Right, Erik?” Charles said, trying to get his husband to help with the situation. When the other didn’t say anything, Charles looked up, surprised. **[** _What?_ **]** He nudged Erik’s mind, wanting him to say something.

 **[** _He lost, Charles._ **]** Charles’ response was an almost violent ‘and?’ back. **[** _He lost. Against humans. You can’t make me proud if he failed._ **]** Charles was now gaping at his husband, disbelief written all over his place. Pietro felt something was off and started to cry, which made Charles turn his attention back to his son again. “No, no, don’t cry. Pietro, just because you lost doesn’t mean you weren’t brilliant out there. I saw you, you were amazing, everyone saw it too. The other team just was better enough to beat you. Also, it was only one game. Your father and I play chess almost every night and we don’t get sad when we lose. In fact, losing is a positive point, since you can learn with your mistakes▬”

And Charles would have gone on and on if Erik hadn’t snorted. “I’ll wait in the car.” And he simply left. Pietro’s lower lip trembled and he cried harder. Charles tried to keep saying reassuring words to his son, but his mental nudge at Erik made the other man stumble on his own feet. Once they were all in the car, Erik drove them back home, and no one dared to speak a word. Pietro was trying his best not to cry, while Charles was blocking himself out of his husband’s mind as a way of showing him how mad he was. Wanda was tense and she didn’t know if she should say something to Pietro or ask why his dad was acting weird, so she chose to keep quiet. Erik, on the other hand, was still fuming, ignoring everyone deliberately. Charles couldn’t understand why it bothered his husband so much that Pietro had lost, but they’d talk better once they were alone.

As they arrived, Pietro was out of the door and locked himself in his room in five seconds, Wanda tried to run after him, to give him some kind of support, and Charles didn’t even look at Erik as he made his way to his study. Erik followed him without thinking, which Charles was grateful for, because he was not going to force Erik to come. When they were finally inside, Erik locked the door and sat at his usual armchair in front of the chess board. Charles, on the other hand, went to his beverages’ cabinet and took out a scotch, filling a glass and then putting the bottle inside again. He chose to sit on the sofa, so he wouldn’t be convinced to play chess while having this conversation.

“Are you an idiot?” Charles asked, and Erik actually arched his eyebrows, as if he was not waiting for the outburst. However, before he could answer, Charles continued. “No, let me try again. I know you’re an idiot from time to time, but you’ve never been rude to your own offspring. What happened to you today? Didn’t you see that your own son needed reassurance that he didn’t suck? Do you know how hard it is for him to try to be the best, because he thinks it’s what we expect, us being the most powerful mutants alive?” Charles stopped talking and sipped his drink, trying not to throw a fit or scream. The rest of the school didn’t need to hear them fighting.

“I’m not congratulating Pietro if he was not good. You might not know anything about baseball, but he was terrible. He must know this, and not live in oblivion, believing he’s kind of a star. But it wasn’t only him. His whole team was horrible ▬ I still don’t know how you convinced me a school for humans would be good for them, not even sports they are teaching right!” Erik said, in exasperation as he made his way to the sofa. He didn’t sit too close to Charles, though, knowing fully well he needed to keep him with his space. Charles sighed.

“Erik, I refuse to start that argument all over again.” They had spent years without a big fight, but when Lorna was born and Charles knew it was better for the twins to start studying, he suggested for them to attend a school for people their age. Most mutants didn’t develop their mutation until their puberty, and even the ones who were younger, Charles felt bad for taking them away from their parents, even if for a greater good and just for some months.

So they had fought, arguing that a human school wouldn’t teach them right, that they would be bullied, or even that they would try doing anything to them. Charles convinced him after almost two weeks into the same fight. Charles himself chose to forget those tortuous weeks, so he didn’t quite remember how he managed to convince Erik either, although he believed Erik came to the conclusion by himself in the end.

“Besides, it doesn’t matter if he sucks, if the team sucks, or if they are brilliant. He is your son, Erik, he needs your support. If you want to tell him he sucked but he can improve, I won’t stop you, but don’t keep this cold façade you love so much. He thinks he failed you somehow, and he doesn’t really understand, because as far as he knows, you only know chess and fighting.” Erik opened his mouth to speak, but Charles raised his hand. “Which is true, Erik. You got sad because he had said he hated you when he was five. Because of a cookie. Now, it’s almost the same situation. He knows this expression on your face, he has seen you wear it whenever one of your students fail. He thinks he did too, but it’s just a sport. Instead of being happy that he participated, that he was able to control his mutation and that his friends actually like him, you prefer to just be grumpy because he lost. Being mutant doesn’t make you the best person alive, and you, more than anyone, should know that.” Charles stopped talking, finally. He did wonder if he had gone too far, but then again, Erik needed the push.

Looking up at his husband, Charles noticed his words had the effect he wanted. He looked a little lost, and Charles could feel his mind doubting himself, doubting his parenthood. Then Erik buried his face on his hands, and Charles actually felt bad, but Erik needed to understand how his son was feeling. **[** _He doesn’t hate you. If he did, he wouldn’t care for what you think of him, but he loves you and he wants to impress you and he hopes you to be proud of him._ **]** Charles said, putting one knee up on the couch, and he leaned closer to Erik, with one hand delicately on his husband’s back. “I love you too, and I know you probably didn’t think.” Charles whispered, still stroking Erik’s back. “Go talk to him. Explain why you acted like that, and apologize.”

“He’ll hate me.” Erik’s mumbled voice was low, but Charles got it anyway. Even being mad at Erik, Charles couldn’t stop thinking Erik was endearingly adorable when he got all worried about his children. Charles smiled, and he knew he was already getting calm again ▬ his husband could be dense from time to time, but he meant no harm. Erik was just used with being a father, but he was still good ▬ he just needed a helping hand from Charles every now and again, and then he’d know what to do and there wouldn’t be any broken hearts.

“He won’t. He might think you hate him if you don’t talk with him, though. Go now. He won’t even let Wanda enter the room, and her magic is not quite working because she’s nervous. You can open that door, though.” Charles said, and Erik finally raised his head, looking at him. It was an intense look, but nothing Charles wasn’t familiar with.

“What would be of me without you?” And at that Charles had to laugh. That question had been said so many times from them both that Charles was half-expecting it. He leaned forward and kissed Erik’s lips quickly, and then stroked the man’s hair while looking deep into his eyes.

“You’d suck and Pietro would have done some kind of prank against you by now.” Erik opened a small smile at that, but, truth be told, that was already an improvement. “Really, go there while you can still remedy it.” Erik waited for a second and then nodded, kissing Charles’ forehead as he rose to his feet and walked out of the study. Charles chose to stay there, but keep his mind close to Erik.

The metalbender almost decided to go back to the study, but he wasn’t one of giving up, so he went to Pietro’s room and Wanda stepped aside. She didn’t say a word, but it was clear in her face that she was angered by Erik’s treatment. Erik touched her head carefully and let a small ‘sorry’ go before he opened his son’s door and entered the room. Pietro was in a bundle of sheets and blankets, with only his face out ▬ it was clear he had been crying, and Erik felt his heart ache at the knowledge. Pietro looked at him and tried to hide inside the bundle of cloths, but Erik sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on Pietro’s head ▬ or the general location of it.

“Son, your father made me see I was acting like an idiot. And I wanted to apologize.” Pietro finally took his head out, just to look at him ▬ good. “I think I did get sad that you didn’t win, but it was just a game. There’s so much more potential in you for so many other things. If you fail once, it’s okay. Stand up and try again.” Pietro didn’t even blink, and Erik felt his cheeks blushing ▬ he was terrible at this; Charles way better with people in general, and Erik had no idea if he was being a dick or not.

 **[** _You’re doing okay. He wants to know why you were so bothered. He doesn’t exactly care about the reason, he just wants to understand._ **]** Charles said in his mind, and he would have smiled if he wasn’t in the middle of a serious conversation. “Anyway,” Erik continued. “What I’m trying to say is: don’t let anyone make you feel bad about yourself. Not even me or Charles. We’re here to help you accomplish the best things in your life, it doesn’t mean we won’t make mistakes on the way. Like me, and the way I treated you.” Pietro was now getting out of the bundle of blankets, and Erik noticed that his whole bed was covered in mud. **[** _If he wasn’t sad, he wouldn’t have get it all dirty. You’ll wash them before he goes to bed._ **]** Charles said ▬ not that he needed him to make yet another point.

“I do think you can do better at baseball, if it’s what you really like. But I promise to try not to get irritated if you lose again.” Pietro smiled then, and Erik’s heart melt ▬ he must have said something right! But then Pietro was throwing himself at Erik and hugging him tight.

“I love you, dad. It means a lot.” And all of a sudden, Wanda was throwing herself on Erik’s lap too, as Pietro was almost at his shoulders, and Erik needed to hold back tears of happiness. He didn’t believe he was worthy of these two ▬ and Lorna too. But then the bed sank a little by his side and he turned just to see Charles sitting there too, smiling like a madman. And Erik had to bring his husband closer to kiss him on the lips. How could he forget Charles? Without Charles he wouldn’t have these amazing children, and without him, he wouldn’t be as good of a father as he was today. **[** _This is also true for me, love. I have no idea what I’d do without you. And now, without them._ **]** Charles said in his mind while they kissed.

“Eeeeew!” The twins said in unison, but their parents only chuckled, and kept on kissing. In no time, Pietro was sitting on Charles’ lap as Wanda was on Erik’s. They broke the kiss to look at the twins, who had matching smiles on their faces.

“So, let’s get Lorna from Auntie Raven?” Charles asked, and the twins hopped out of them to the floor. “Pietro, go take a shower first!” He said in a louder voice as the boy started to run, Wanda trying to run as fast as she could. “You should take a shower too, honey.” Charles chuckled, turning to Erik. “I’ll get Lorna, you’ll meet us when you’re finished, how’s that?” But before Charles could stand up, Erik held him in place and kissed him yet again.

 **[** _Thank you, liebling. Thank you._ **]** And Charles didn’t need to prod into his mind to know what he was talking about ▬ it was a lifetime of thanks, and he meant it. Charles only smiled and kissed him once more.

 **[** _Thank you too. I love you._ **]**


End file.
